La venganza de las Risitas
by Snitchita
Summary: ¿Cual es la venganza de las risitas? El señor Weasley esta apunto de experimentarla, y de hecho no es muy conveniente la manera en la que la experimentará, primer capitulo on line, puede no ser muy interesante por el momento, se llevarán alguna sorpre
1. Default Chapter

La venganza de las risitas. Dedicado a: Alex (mi pequeño hermano)  
  
¿Cuál es la venganza de las risitas? El señor Weasley está apunto de meterse de pies a cabeza en un follón (¿Qué es eso? No lo sé, pero mejor llamémosle...) (Problema, suena mas internacional)... ok... el hecho es que es que ese problema o follón no se lo merece. Está a punto de experimentar en carne propia... la venganza de las risitas. ¿Por qué quieren vengarse de él? ¿Quiénes son los candidatos a tal venganza? Las personas mayores que dicen que algo sabe a pollo cuando no es cierto, las que los culpan sabiendo que son inocentes, las que se comen el último trozo de pizza sin preguntar si alguien apetece más... ¿En que consiste la venganza? ¿Podrá el señor Weasley librarse de un castigo injusto? Sigan leyendo y lo averiguarán.  
  
________________________________________________________________  
  
Que quede claro esto... Yo no soy dueña ni creadora de ninguno de los personajes, ciertas situaciones se le deben a mí cerebrito, al igual que algunos de inventos y de los productos ok.  
  
Toda esta historia es una adaptación del libro "La venganza de las risitas" de Roddy Doyle, el hecho es que me decidí a hacer eso porque me agrado la idea del libro, como para adaptarlo al mundo de Harry Potter, espero que sea "interesante" (bueno no puede ser interesante) Simplemente divertida.  
  
Espero seguirla pronto. Ericka de ahora en adelante la_snitch_loca 


	2. Capitulo Uno

Capitulo Uno

El señor Weasley caminaba hacia la estación. Era una mañana bonita y soleada. En los árboles los pájaros entonaban sus canciones favoritas y soplaba una brisa cargada de olores del desayuno: bacon (que es lo mismo que...) tocino, huevos, panqueques (que es lo mismo que...) Hot cakes.

- Mmm- mustió el señor Weasley.

El señor Weasley estaba contento. El señor Weasley estaba muy contento. Llevaba un buen almuerzo en la fiambrera (que he de suponer que es una lonchera) y una sorpresa en el termo y los besos de sus hijos aun le cosquilleaban en las mejillas. Se iba a trabajar, le gustaba mucho su trabajo.

De hecho, al señor Weasley le encantaba su trabajo. Era catador en la fabrica de las Bertie Botts, la famosa fábrica de las grageas de todos los sabores. Él pensaba que hacía un curro (¿?) interesante.

_______________________________________________________________

__

¡Advertencia!

Crees saber lo que es un curro, pues es un simple trabajo (obvio en España) pero aquí en México el sudeste de México curro es un muchacho.

Así es que cuando digan curro tengan cuidado, ya que un curro es un trabajo y no se va a ir bien para los Mexicanos que digan - Estoy haciendo un curro- (¿Qué podemos pensar? ¿Qué están haciendo un muchacho?).

Al igual que nosotros, o mas bien los del sudeste, también deben tener cuidado al decir curro, porque si alguien de España les pregunta que si esta solo o acompañado y ustedes digan - Estoy con un curro -, no les van a entender.

Sí de casualidad encontraran alguna otra palabra desconocida, al final de este fic encontraran un glosario :P.

Y aprovechando que estamos aclarando cosas, aprovecho para decirles que en este fic no hay dementores que canten. No los hay. Tenía ganas de poner un dementor que llevase una cazadora de piel y se metiera con la gente mayor, pero mi abuela no quiso prestarme su cazadora. En fin, tranquilos: no hay dementores.

_______________________________________________________________

Y ahora ya podemos volver al señor Weasley y a su historia.


	3. Volvemos al capitulo UNO

__

Volvemos al

****

Capitulo uno.

Como ya hemos dicho al señor Weasley le encantaba su trabajo. Su trabajo consistía en comprobar que las Grageas Bertie Botts de todos los sabores tuviesen la cantidad adecuada de chocolate si es que tenían que llevar chocolate. Y las pesaba para asegurarse de que eran perfectamente iguales u observaba cuidadosamente los colores. 

Lo mejor de todo es que tenía que probarlas todas. No todas claro, obviamente no probaba las de sabores desagradables, pero si las de sabores agradables, probaba tres por la mañana y cuatro por la tarde para asegurarse de que todas tuvieran el gusto adecuado.

Aquel día tenía muchas ganas de llegar a su trabajo porque iba a probar sus grageas favoritas, de sabor favorito de algodón de azúcar ya que se le hacía un sabor muy al estilo muggle tan muggle para sus gustos que le parecían interesantes.

La fabrica hacía 365 tipos diferentes de grageas uno diferente cada día del año. 

Al señor Weasley le gustaba casi todas las grageas, algunas le gustaba mas que las otras, otras las detestaba y otras le eran indiferentes. Pero las grageas de algodón de azúcar eran sus preferidas. Le entusiasmaba su sabor. Le entusiasmaba su color. Su inteligencia. Consideraba que eran grageas maravillosas. Eran deliciosas sin necesidad de chocolate. Y aquél era el día de probar las grageas de algodón de azucar. Así que el señor Weasley era feliz.

Pero camino a la estación, porque al señor Weasley lo que también le entusiasmaba mas de su trabajo era que a diario tenía que viajar en autobús muggle, y eso era genial para él... justo después de doblar la esquina vio una gaviota posada en la rama de un árbol.

-¿Quiere que le diga una cosa, señor?- dijo la gaviota- Odio el pescado.

- Vaya no sabía que las gaviotas se posaran en los árboles- respondió el señor Weasley.

Siguió caminando, pero se volvió para mirar, otra vez a la gaviota.

Y fue una lastima porque no vio la caca de perro que se interponía en su camino.

Pobre señor Weasley.

Iba directo a ella.

_____________________________________________________________

__

Entiendo que por momentos esto se ponga medio tedioso y aburrido, así es que espero que lo lean y conforme lo lean y yo actualice más rápido le encontraran el chiste y será un poco mejor para todos.

Ericka


End file.
